Operation: MASKED
Masked Avatar Seeks Katastrophic Evident Destruction “The truth is, ''MASKED is a story that comes once in a blue moon. I could make my other stages as incredibly long, but I don't want to be troubled with it. I'm quite proud of how MASKED turned out to be, but I would never have the time to make a story just like it."'' -Gamewizard2008 Operation: MASKED, also known as the Termina Arc, is the 9th story of the Viridi Saga in the Nextgen Series, written by Gamewizard2008. It's the first big adventure story in the Nextgen Series, and can sort of be considered another sequel to his original Operation: GALACSIA series, as what the story is meant to take after. During the events of Operation: SCARY, gloomy operative, Miyuki Crystal discovers a mysterious mask and puts it on, gaining dark and terrifying powers. Cheren becomes informed of this, and demands Miyuki take it off, but the girl refuses and attacks Cheren, using her powers to transform him to a half-Kateenian. Afterward, Miyuki escapes through a portal, and Cheren is determined to follow her, ending up in a parallel dimension to their own. Operation: MASKED was published on March 1, 2013, and was completed September 27, 2013. It is preceded by Code: XANA, and followed by Viridi's Last Stand. deviantART link: http://gamewizard-2008.deviantart.com/gallery/46146849/Operation-MASKED?offset=24 FanFiction link: https://www.fanfiction.net/s/9743926/1/Operation-MASKED Archive of Our Own link: http://archiveofourown.org/works/8633245/chapters/19798012 Chapter List #Prologue: Majora Awakens #Bright Idea's Big Mistake #The Masked Demon #A Brother From Another Dimension #Jungle Slag #A Giant's Call #A Child's Paradise #The Main Attraction #Night of the Were-en #A War Between Wolves #Getting Slagged #Captain Cheren #Miyuki's Choice #A Land of Choppy Animation #The Way of the Ninja #Cheren's Inner Demon #A Land That Once Was #Merida and the Giant #A Giant Reigns Over DunBroch #Operation: Moonfall #Majora's Dream #Cheren, the Fierce God #The Moon Stops #Miyuki Smiles Summary Prologue - Miyuki Possessed Cheren comes to Miyuki's house, once again trying to tell her how the world isn't a bad place. He notices the mask she has, and fits it onto her face, saying she looks good. Miyuki suddenly has to leave to go help Sector IC back up Sector N. The sector is currently at battle with Bright Idea, and when Miyuki arrives, she uses a strange power to turn Bright Idea into his mask. Sector IC brings Miyuki up to Cheren in Moonbase. Cheren demands Miyuki takes off the mask, but refuses as she retreats to the Forest of Light. Cheren follows her, arriving in the Mysterious Underground, having also brought his Three Sacred Treasures, like the Master Sword. He eventually finds Miyuki in a deep part of the cave, where she is trying to find a doorway. Miyuki turns around, speaking to Cheren in a monotone voice, and Cheren suspects the mask is talking. Miyuki asks Cheren where the Termina Dimension is, but he claims he doesn't know. Miyuki uses an evil magic to turn Cheren into a Kateenian, and he falls unconscious. Departure Cheren wakes up in his room, with his siblings and friends, and he sees that he is now a Kateenian. A creepy man shows up, who owns the Happy Mask Shop, and explains that the mask was Majora's Mask, then begins to tell the story of the Masked Demon. He explains that Cheren can change back to normal if he has a certain instrument, the Spirit Flute, which is in the Dream World. Later, Cheren goes down by the Nugget River, with Panini joining him, and Cheren is put to sleep by mysterious creatures called Zoni. He wakes up in the Kingdom of Light, Prospit, and he makes his way through, eventually finding the Spirit Flute. He returns home, and the Mask Man teaches him the Song of Healing, which changes Cheren back to normal. Later, they have to follow Majora to the Termina Dimension, and they go up to GKND H.Q., in which Nebula has a Dimensional Traveler ready. She claims it's a one-way trip, but Cheren goes in anyway. Arrival At Termina Cheren makes it to the Termina Dimension, and is found by the Alternate Sector V. Cheren tries to explain his situation, but they don't buy it, until the park is suddenly attacked by demons. Cheren assists them in fighting the demons, and they later go up to Moonbase to explain Cheren's dilemma to the Supreme Leader, Jeremy. Jeremy agrees he will send Kids Next Door out to help find Miyuki, and Cheren and Sector V return to the treehouse. Cheren is thinking about Panini as he tries to sleep that night, and Panini thinks about him. Jungle of the Apes - The First Journey The next morning, their first adventure takes them to Jungle of the Apes, in Africa. Harry Uno joins Cheren in flying there, having to take down a swarm of robo-pirates. They arrive and fight their way through the jungle, eventually stopping to make camp at night. The next morning, they are found by Captain Slag and his pirates, and they engage in short battle before Cheren and Harry are saved by monkeys. A girl monkey takes them to the High Jungle, where they meet with the Daddy Ape, Kerchak. Kerchak refuses to show the kids to the jungle's temple, where Miyuki supposedly is, as the apes hate humans. Cheren and Harry are able to convince them by going out to save Kerchak's family members from demons. When they succeed, Kerchak teaches them the song to go into the temple. They play this song in the Empty Treeland, and the Jungle Temple opens. They make their way through the first temple, doing battle with Majora's henchman, Gekko, who mentions that Miyuki is no longer there. They reach the temple's center and defeat the temple guardian, Mukak, afterwards claiming his mask. Cheren then has a dream of a strange Giant Spirit, who mentions that only they can stop the curse. The Giant wants Cheren to save the others, and Cheren asks if they're going to help. He wakes up without getting an answer. Carnivilia - A Child's Paradise Cheren wakes up in the treehouse, at night, and is angry they didn't wake him up sooner. They want Cheren to lighten up, and Celeste suggests they go to Carnivilia. Celeste takes Cheren to Carnivilia in Europe by herself, and as they arrive, they see the carnival is under attack by monsters. They fight their way across the park, while at the same time enjoying the rides, and Cheren's serious attitude begins to change to excitement and fun. They go into Booster's; the carnival owner's, Bigtop, and see he is running a show featuring his star acrobat, Sackboy. Sackboy uses his powers to design and jump through an obstacle course, but then refuses when Booster wants him to do more. Booster whips him in anger, and Cheren comes down to stop him. He then heals Sackboy with the Song of Healing, turning him into a mask. The mask then allowed Cheren to become Sackboy, and shortly after, the Zoni put him to sleep again. He woke up in the Land of Wind and Shade, where he finds the Song of Soaring, which would allow him to warp between worlds. As Cheren wakes up, the Zoni show him a vision of the Master Sword landing in Holoska. Booster's Backstory When Cheren wakes up, Booster is angry at the two for ruining his show, and demands they do the obstacle course. They succeed, and Booster leaves, as Cheren and Celeste follow him to his tower. They make their way up the tower, and see that Booster is having a secret meeting with Miyuki/Majora. He delivers Majora a special bed in exchange for getting rid of the monsters in the park, but Majora refuses. The demon-child leaves, and Booster soon discovers the two hidden operatives, and he and his henchmen do battle with them. Booster is defeated, and he tells the two how the carnival belonged to his ancestors, and how they were entrusted with its and Sackboy's protection. Booster teaches them the song to enter the Grand Bigtop, and they play it before the Bigtop to begin the second dungeon. They reach the Bigtop's top, and do battle with the monster, Puppo. After defeating Puppo, Cheren has another dream about the Second Giant. The Giant reveals that they protect this world, and Cheren begins to question where they all, and where Majora, comes from. They refuse to answer, and Cheren wakes up again. Holoska - Reunion With Someone Special The next morning, Cheren and Thomas Drilovsky set off for Holoska, as Cheren's vision told him to do. They make their way across the snowfield of the North Pole as it suddenly becomes dark and stormy. Cheren's glasses blow away in the storm, and he falls into a depression, doubting he could be anything like his mom. Thomas helps him across the snow, and they soon find a helpless wolf being attacked by Yeti. They chase away the Yeti, and Cheren heals the wolf, turning him into a mask. Cheren is then able to turn into a wolf, and uses his senses to see a way through the storm. He finds a discarded boot and sniffs it, recognizing Panini's scent. He follows the scent and discovers his Irish-Polish friend, and Panini wakes up, surprised at Cheren's wolf form. He guides her back to Thomas, and Cheren changes back as they set up camp, and Cheren and Panini share the same sleeping bag. The Zoni help put them to sleep, and they appear in the Land of Frost and Frogs. They climb a mountain and find a strange computer with a chatting session, in which two unknown users, named Sanula and a person who wishes to keep his name secret, are having a chat. Alpha & Omega Wars The next morning, they stop at a small village, in which the family there gives them food. The area becomes stormy again as they set off into the Wolves' Mainland. Cheren learns that the wolf is named Humphrey, and the trio has to fight off a group of ghosts that are invading the Mainland. Cheren then gets into trouble for interfering with "Alpha" business, and he is taken to Wolf Court, while his friends are held hostage. Cheren tries to convince the wolves that the Alpha and Omega breeds need to work together, and he is able to. The wolves teach him the song to enter the Frosty Citadel, and Cheren, as a wolf, howls the song before the fortress. As they go inside and fight through, they are suddenly attacked by Nerehc Onu, who has apparently traveled to that dimension with Cheren. He blames Cheren for his being there, and the two fight, in which Nerehc is defeated. Cheren then manages to retrieve his Hero's Bow from Nerehc. They reach the fortress's center, and encounter the robot monster, Goht. Before the fight begins, Goht is suddenly destroyed by the Pokemon entity, Kyurem, and they fight him instead. After defeating Kyurem, the god runs away, and they are allowed into the room with the Master Sword. Cheren retrieves the sword, and Fi is happy to see him. They then retrieve Goht's Remains, and Cheren dreams of the Third Giant. Cheren is angry that the Giants apparently won't help destroy Majora, and demands they stay out of the way, while agreeing to help the rest of them. Tortuga Island - The Key to Pirates The next day, Cheren tells Sector V about Nerehc, and Thomas mentions he put a tracker on Nerehc as he escaped. They learn that Nerehc is hiding somewhere out in the Pacific Ocean, so Cheren and Melissa Gilligan fly out to catch him. They are ambushed by Captain Slag and his pirates, and Cheren's items are stolen from him. They sneak their way through the pirate fleet and get Cheren's items back, afterwards encountering Captain Slag. They fight the captain, and Cheren defeats him. Cheren heals his soul and gets Slag's Mask, and is able to turn into him. As Rusty Pete, Slag's henchman, is bringing them to Tortuga Island, the Zoni put Cheren to sleep again. He appears in the Land of Maps and Treasure, and fights his way through to find another computer with a chatting session. Somebody named Vriska is talking with the "majorMonstros", discussing an important plan. Drunk Shenanigans Cheren and Melissa make it to Tortuga and begin to make their way to the Groggy Whale bar. They find an old 2x4 toy car and shrink ray, which Melissa uses to shrink herself and sneak around enemies using the car. They eventually make it to the Groggy Whale, and both kids end up drunk on grog and bad soda. They meet with Nerehc and have a friendly, casual drunken conversation. In the end, Cheren and Melissa make out, and they all fall unconscious. They are woken up by Rusty Pete later, and they soon learn that Miyuki is apparently on the island. Rusty Pete explains she might be in the Pirates' Grotto, and Cheren and Melissa head up the Cursed Hillside to meet the Ancient Swabbie. They find the Ancient Swabbie and learn the song "Hoist the Colors". They find the entrance to the Pirates' Grotto in a cave under a river and play the song to get inside. After fighting their way through the grotto, they suddenly meet Miyuki, who is not wearing Majora's Mask at the moment. Miyuki explains that she likes Majora, and she wants to help him get back what he lost, and Majora manipulates Cheren into letting her do so, using Cheren's desire to make Miyuki happy. Miyuki and Majora get away, and Cheren and Melissa continue to the Boss Room to fight the monster, Eelion. Once again, the monster is defeated, and the Fourth Giant is rescued. Land of Fire - The Ninjas' Way The next day, Cheren meets the Happy Mask Man in Numbuh Zero's secret treehouse. He tells the story of the Giants, and how masks are artifacts filled with happiness. He tells Cheren to find as many masks as he can, in order to bring happiness back to this land. He says the remaining two Giants are in the Land of Fire, Japan, and the ruins of Old Scotland. Cheren and Kellie Beatles go to the Land of Fire, which is being invaded by the Puppet Walker Clan. A ninja is killed by a Puppet Walker, and Cheren heals his soul, gaining the Hidden Leaf Headband, which turns him into a ninja. The Zoni show up and put him to sleep again, and he wakes up in the Land of Crypts and Helium. He solves a complicated puzzle before reaching another computer with a chat session, in which the person named 'Sanula' refers to the other person as "Zanifr." Cheren wakes up, and he can Kellie make it to the Hidden Leaf Village. As the two split up and look around, Cheren sees a Skull Kid enter the Lost Woods, and he follows. He makes his way through a forest maze and encountering the Skull Kid. The Skull Kid mentions he was Majora's original vessel, until Link saved him. Saving Sarutobi Cheren meets up with Kellie again, and they are brought by a group of ninja to the town's Hokage, Naruto. Naruto tells them about the Puppet Walker Clan, and directs them to the Naka Shrine, in which the three elemental seals have been scattered. They enter the shrine and return the seals to their rightful place, and afterwards learn the song to get to Sarutobi Tower. They manage to cross over to the tower, and fight their way through; encountering Nerehc again. When Cheren defeats Nerehc this time, he recovers the Mirror Shield. They make their way through some more and eventually reach the tower's boss, Mozand. After beating Mozand, the Fifth Giant is rescued. Grimdark Awakened The following morning, Cheren is very excited to rescue the last Giant. He goes out for more side missions while Truman Kirman takes Panini out for ice cream. When Cheren returns, Sector V is standing around a black Bunny Hood, which looks like Panini's hair, and there is a small tag with Majora's symbol. Cheren believes Majora has kidnapped Miyuki, and is angry with Sector V for not looking after her. He uses Fi's dowsing ability to track the source of the tag, and he goes by himself. Anger fills him on the way, and Cheren turns into his dark Demon State. He crashes into Giftalot Castle and mercilessly slays every demon in sight, filling the halls with blood. Cheren reaches the top room, finding the dowser only lead to another similar tag. Miyuki/Majora appears onscreen and has Cheren battle the Goldnut and Silvernut, some of his strongest warriors. Cheren wipes them out in seconds, so Majora has Cheren battle one more Darknut. Cheren sliced the Darknut across the chest, and its armor comes off, revealing to be Panini. Cheren comes out of his Demon State, shocked and horrified. DunBroch Ruins - A War of Old Cheren brings Panini to Sector V as they try and fix her up. Cheren is too horrified about what he did, so he refuses to let Sector V come with him to Scotland. Cheren arrives at DunBroch Ruins, making his way through a field of ruins. He finds a Time Gate and hooks two discarded Timeshift Orbs to the device, and goes back in time 800 years, when a war between the Scottish and undead was taking place. Cheren helps the Scottish warriors as they fight their way to DunBroch Castle. King Fergus is grateful to Cheren and introduces him to his daughter, Merida. When Cheren asks about the giant treehouse on top of the castle, Merida makes a smokescreen and knocks Cheren out. He wakes up in Sector DB Treehouse, and meets Merida's Kids Next Door sector. Cheren later tells them about his mission, and Merida eventually decides to help him. They retrieve Merida's sword and bow before sneaking out of the castle, and out of town. They meet the old witch, Koume, who tells them about her sister, Kotake, going into a strange portal. They follow her up Crone's Tooth and Fire Falls, reaching the spot where the portal appeared. Fi teaches Cheren the Song of Time, which they use to reopen the portal and head to the future. Merida's Future? They head to Cheren's time, and Merida looks saddened by the devastation of her country. Regardless, they press forward, eventually finding Kotake half-buried near more ruins. Kotake awakens, revealing she sleeps that way, and tells them a way to find the Heavenly Ruin. She explains there's a mask that can make one giant, and gives them a Rumble Ball to power up said mask. They make their way through the Ruined Catacombs and find the Giant's Mask within. Cheren implants the Rumble Ball into the mask, and uses it to grow into a tremendous giant. Cheren performs a spin attack and blows away the fog covering the area, unveiling the grounded Heavenly Ruin. They trek through the ruin and find an engraved song, the Elegy of Emptiness, which is ultimately used to uncover a Time Block that leads to the past again. They go back to when the temple was in the heavens, and make their way through before finding the monster, Stalgod. Cheren defeats the Stalgod with the Giant's Mask's power, and the sixth and final Giant and rescued. The Giant then teaches Cheren the Oath to Order, which Cheren can use to summon the Giants. Operation: Moonfall Shortly afterward, Merida brings Cheren to her castle for an afterparty. Cheren stays a short while before leaving to the beginning of DunBroch to collect the sixth frog. There, he meets the Happy Mask Man, who is impressed with Cheren for saving the Giant, but claims he never saw him before in is life. Cheren returns back to Sector V and makes up with his friends there. Meanwhile, Truman Kirman visits Panini up on Moonbase, and suddenly attacks the doctors. Miyuki/Majora shows up just then, too, revealing that Truman's been Delightfulized, as has Panini. Majora gets to the Moonbase's core and channels his dark energy through the roots to the moon's heart. The possessed Truman contacts Sector V and tells them to head to the top balcony, where they watch as a face appears on the moon, coming to crash toward the earth. Miyuki/Majora appears, and Cheren does battle with him. At the battle's conclusion, Cheren plays the Oath to Order and summons the Giants, who come to try and push the moon back up. Just then, Father reveals himself, and that he's been working with Majora, as has the Father from the Termina Dimension. They fly to Moonbase, attacking the Giants on the way. Cheren and Sector V board the C.O.O.L.-B.U.S. and are about to fly up there, as the Mask Man reveals his true name to Cheren, Sanula. The heroes fly to Moonbase for the final dungeon. Majora's Moonbase: Final Confrontation Cheren and Sector V infiltrate Majora's Moonbase with Nerehc's partial help. Cheren and Harry defeat Gekko and change him back to Don Gero, and Cheren retrieves the Light Arrow. They progress through the dungeon further and encounter Truman and Panini outside the Supreme Leader's room. While Sector V fights them, Cheren goes to battle Father in the Decommissioning Chamber. The Terminan Father comes to help him, and Nerehc helps Cheren fight him. Both Fathers are defeated, and they retrieve the Boss Key. By this time, Sector V defeats Truman and Panini, and Cheren uses the Song of Healing to put their souls back in their bodies. They enter Majora's Boss Room, and find Miyuki/Majora asleep on their bed, which they got from Booster. The Zoni put Cheren and Nerehc to sleep to follow him to the Dream World. Land of Living Dead: One More Walk Cheren and Nerehc make their way through a land of dead trolls, eventually finding a Fairy Fountain. Cheren releases the purple Stray Fairies he acquired, and the Great Fairy gives him the Fierce Deity's Mask. The two then make it onto a warship and find Majora in a wide, dark chamber. Cheren speaks Majora's name, Zanifr, to lower his powers, and the battle begins. Majora turns into a mask and a brain for the first part. The second part, he grows arms and legs, and becomes a ballet dancer, then turns invisible. For the last part, Majora becomes a ninja, then grows more arms and wields whips, becoming a lot crazier. Cheren puts on the Fierce Deity's Mask and becomes a powerful deity, attacking Majora rapidly without rest as blood spills out. Panini comes in suddenly and plays the Song of Healing on the Spirit Flute to change Cheren back; but not before he kills Majora on his bed. A few minutes pass, and Majora turns into his God Tier form. Cheren combines the Fierce Deity's Mask with the other masks to become a more light god. He and Majora clash in space, and the fight soon takes place above the moon. Cheren defeats Majora, and the evil within the moon fades. However, the moon is still about to crash, but Cheren flies down to Earth, puts on the Giant's Mask, and grows taller than the other Giants, helping them push the moon back. Cheren flies back to the moon and plays the Song of Healing for Majora. After saying his final words, Majora fades away, leaving only his mask. Ending Miyuki wakes up, seeing the Giants looking down on them. Miyuki declares she was happy for helping them, and the Giants leave. The Mask Man is happy to have Majora's Mask back, and is glad he chose Cheren to help him. The Mask Man leaves, and Miyuki decides she will spend time with Sector IC when they get back. The operatives go to Father's Mansion to find his Dimensional Traveler. Cheren, Nerehc, Panini, and Miyuki say their farewells to Sector V as they enter the portal and return to Hyrule Dimension. Development Operation: MASKED ''takes after the original ''Zelda: Majora's Mask, so as such, the gameplay mechanics take after that of a Zelda game. The main character, Cheren wields a sword and shield, and his usual combat parts use the sword to take down enemies. His shield defends from most attacks, and it can also bounce some projectiles back. Later in the story, he gains the Master Sword, which basically increases the usual attack power of the regular sword. He also gets the Mirror Shield, which is an upgrade of the defensive and bouncing power over the regular shield. Aside from the sword and shield, Cheren also gains a variety of other items throughout the story, in which most of them originate from the Zelda series, like the Hookshot, Mirror Shield, or hammer. Like in Zelda, the items are used to solve a variety of puzzles throughout the story, and Cheren gains a few new items in each world. There's always an item found in each dungeon, which is gained by beating the first mini-boss. The story features seven total worlds, and each world has its own expansive environment that the players can explore as they progress through the story. Each world has a certain amount of stages, with the last stage normally being the dungeons, the main points of the story, while the preceding stages lead up to it. In the town of each world, there is an owl statue that, when struck, it allows Cheren to warp to it by playing a song, allowing the players easy access to each world without having to take the long route. In each world, Cheren is paired up with a certain member from Alternate Sector V, and that partner can be controlled by a second person. Just like GALACSIA, the partners are used to solve certain puzzles, but this gimmick is put to more use in this story. However, only one partner goes with Cheren for the world. If in single-player, the player can switch to the partner and have them perform a certain task, while the player controls Cheren to do the other task. In each world, the partner also gets their own item, and the item is used for certain puzzles just like Cheren's items. As per the original Majora's Mask, Cheren is also able to gain a variety of masks from different sidequests throughout the story. In each world, Cheren gains a transformation mask, usually by a person he has to heal with the Song of Healing, that allows him to turn into what that person is, like a wolf, a ninja, or a pirate captain. Each form is used for puzzle-solving like regular items, but it gives Cheren different mechanics for controlling him, examples being the wolf moves faster, the pirate moves slow but is bulkier, with more defense, and the Kateenian is shorter and more lightweight. Story Importance *Zanifr Mimchi is introduced and freed, and he later tells Cheren about the Apocalypse. *The First Dimension is introduced for the first time, albeit it is unnamed. *Majora's henchman, Gekko, was actually Don Gero. **Majora claims "Gekko" is very important to him, and this importance is realized in Seven Lights: The Last. *Cheren gains development, and he also acquires the Fierce Deity's Mask, which is used to beat Viridi. Reception Operation: MASKED was received very positively. The stages and dungeons of this story are an advancement over others in Gamewizard's series as they nearly simulate the unique puzzle-solving experience in real Zelda games. While the plot isn't as good as the original Majora's Mask, some believe it does have a bit of mystery as to who Majora really is. However, the characters were criticized for being a little bland, although the elements in the story that require both Cheren and his partner were unique for puzzle-solving. Some fans believe this to be the second-greatest story in Gamewizard's series, with GALACSIA being its only rival, but Firstborn far surpassing it. Still, MASKED quickly became the greatest story in the Nextgen Series. Game Over Scenes "You shouldn't have followed me." ''- Miyuki Crystal; death during Mysterious Underground. ''"Staaay AWAAAAY." - Miyuki 2. "No one interrupts my show!" *lashes whip* - Booster 1. "I'll show YOU what happens to trespassers!" *whips* - Booster 2. "SEND Davy Jones my regards, Laddie!" - Captain Slag 1. "Ye should know better than ta steal from pirates! I'll make sure ye remember that, Laddie..." - Slag 2. "You should've stayed where you were... Shortstuff." - Miyuki/Majora 1. "The blood has run dry, it seems." - Miyuki/Majora 2. "I knew it... you could never be trusted to save her." - Miyuki/Majora 3; during second half of story. "I will never allow her to fall into your hands..." - Miyuki/Majora 4. "Sweet dreams.... Cherry..." - Majora; during final fight. "WICKaaaaAAWWW! DIE!!!" - Majora, final fight; later phases. "Wheeeen space breeeaaks, the mooon will faaall. Theeeen kiiiill you aaaall." - Zanifr Mimchi. Worlds World 1 Jungle of the Apes Partner: Harry Uno Boss: Mukak World 2 Carnivilia Partner: Celeste Stork Boss: Puppo World 3 Holoska Partners: Thomas Drilovsky and Panini Drilovsky Boss: Kyurem World 4 Tortuga Island Partner: Melissa Gilligan Boss: Eelion World 5 The Land of Fire Partner: Kellie Beatles Boss: Mozand World 6 DunBroch Ruins Partner: Merida DunBroch Boss: Stalgod World 7 Majora's Moonbase Partner: All of them. Boss: Majora Site Poll Which world was your favorite? Jungle of the Apes Carnivilia Holoska Tortuga Island Land of Fire DunBroch Ruins Majora's Moonbase Collectables Operation: MASKED has basically the same collectables as the original Majora's Mask. One of them is Stray Fairies. There are 15 fairies in each world's dungeon. Each must be collected and returned to the world's Fairy Fountain. The fairy spirit will be brought to life and give Cheren a new power. The next collectable is Golden Bugs, shiny bugs (that aren't really gold) of many species that are hidden in many areas. Collect all 30 and bring them to Agitha's Castle. Another collectable is Poe Souls, possessed by Imp Poes that are scattered throughout the world. They can only be found at night, unless inside dark areas, and can only be attacked with Wolf Form's senses, but their lanterns are otherwise visible. Bringing all 60 to Ace's house in Cleveland will save him from his chocolaty form and change him back into human. Another collectable is frogs. There is one frog found in each world, including the hub world, making seven frogs total. They are part of a sidequest given by Rainier Narboneta. You can only talk to them while wearing Don Gero's Mask, and they'll automatically return home. Frog Locations *Jungle of the Apes - Jungle Temple; in Gekko's mini-boss room, after Gekko is defeated. *Carnivilia - Rainier's singing frog attraction; is the only frog that hasn't left, ergo doesn't need to be collected. *Holoska - Holoska Snowfield; inside a cave that the icy river flows into. Can only reach him using Ice Arrows. *Tortuga Island - Pirates' Grotto; Gekko's mini-boss room, after Gekko is defeated. *Land of Fire - Hidden Leaf Village; on top of the Hokage Monument. *DunBroch Ruins - starting point; return to the starting point 800 years in the past to find the frog in the pond. *Sector V Treehouse - Cleveland Playground. *Majora's Moonbase - Gekko's mini-boss room; after Gekko is defeated, when all of the frogs are collected, Cheren can give Don Gero's Mask to him and play Song of Healing to change Gekko back into Don Gero. Items *Spirit Flute - allows you to play different songs that do various things. Found in the City of Light. **Song of Healing - allows you to heal wounded beings and seal them into masks. You can then wear those masks and become those beings. This song is also needed to change the masked monsters back into the Giants. Learned in Uno Household. **Song of Soaring - allows you to warp to the various owl statues you find throughout the world. Learned in Land of Wind and Shade. **Song of Time - ancient song that allows one to manipulate time. If there are special locations in the world where time disruptions are present, the Song of Time can let you open a portal to travel back to a certain point of time, where the other point in the disruption was present. The Song of Time also allows you to use the Time Blocks to travel through time. Learned in DunBroch; above Fire Falls. **Elegy of Emptiness - allows you to make holographic duplicates of yourself, which mimic your movements from the moment you play the song, to when you play it again, and then they repeat their own sequence. You can create up to three Cheren Clones. They will disappear when you leave the room, or you choose to make them do so. Learned in Heavenly Ruin. *S.Q.W.I.R.T. - a water gun that makes plants accelerate growth, or reverse-growth. Found in Jungle of the Apes. *Slingshot - Harry's item; lets him shoot targets at a small distance with pellets. Found in the High Treetops. *Bananarang - allows you to grab or hit distant targets, then comes back. It also attracts the attention of monkeys. Found in Jungle Temple. *M.U.M.B.L.E.R. - a device that shoots M.A.R.B.L.E.s and blows things up. Found in Carnivilia. *Rope - Celeste's item; lets her rope onto certain targets and climb to them, or balance across. Found in Booster Tower. *Hookshot - lets you latch onto distant, wooden objects and pulls you to them. It can also grab and pull items towards you. Found in Grand Bigtop. *Panini Drilovsky - a firebender who can melt ice and light torches. Later replaced by the Fire Arrow. Found in Holoska Snowfields. *Hammer - Thomas's item; an upgraded hammer that adds force to whatever it hits. It can make paths come down and stun enemies. Found in Wolves' Mainland. *Hero's Bow - can shoot arrows at targets from a far distance. Used to hit eye switches. Found in Frosty Citadel. *Master Sword - an upgrade over your regular sword. You can use Fi's dowsing ability to track things down. Found in Frosty Citadel. *Fire Arrow - sets its targets on fire. Used to melt ice and light torches. Found in Alternate Sector V Treehouse. *Pirates' Sail - allows you to glide over a short distance. When caught in whirlwinds, you'll be blown higher. Found in Slag's Fleet. *Picto Box - allows you to take pictures. Take a picture of every living thing in the game and show it to the pictograph guy in Jungle of the Apes, so he can make figurines of them. Found in Gameverse Gallery, in said jungle. *Toy car and shrink ray - Melissa's item; she can shrink herself down to fit inside her toy car and drive into tiny openings and paths. Found in Tortuga Backpass. *Powder Kegs - more powerful barrel bombs that destroy huge piles of rubble, only given to Cheren in certain areas. He can only carry them as Slag as he rushes through an obstacle course to blow up the target before the keg's fuse goes down. *Remote Control Bananarang - a modified Bananarang that can free-fly over long distances, usually uses to hit switches that are way too far out of reach. Found in Pirates' Grotto. *Ice Arrow - freezes its targets solid. It can also make ice platforms in the water. Found in Great Fairy's Fountain on Tortuga. *Ballerina's dress - Kellie's item; she can spin around rapidly to activate Flower Pad switches, confuse some enemies, and also glide in the air. Found in Lost Woods. *Mirror Shield - one of Three Sacred Treasures; it can reflect light off and deflect enemy attacks. Found in Sarutobi Tower. *Farore's Wind - allows you to set a warp in the room you're in of a dungeon and warp you back there if you have to leave. Found in Great Fairy's Fountain in the Land of Fire. *Sword and bow - Merida's items; she will be able to fight and shoot arrows like Cheren. This is needed to solve puzzles that require two arrows or two swords. Found in DunBroch Castle. *Light Arrow - one of Three Sacred Treasures; it launches a golden light that can penetrate darkness. The arrow takes out most enemies in one hit, and is used to hit Gold Eye Switches. Found in Majora's Moonbase. Masks *Kateenian Mask - transforms you into a Kateenian. You can balance across tightropes, enter small areas, and stand on unstable platforms. You can also sneak around easier. Found in Mysterious Underground. *Great Fairy's Mask - its hair glows when Stray Fairies are detected in the area. It can also call Stray Fairies to you if they aren't occupied. Found in Great Fairy's Fountain in Empty Treeland. *Sackboy's Mask - lets you turn into Sackboy. You can use Arrangement Pads to move certain objects in the environment around. You can also become a strand of yarn and go into worm-sized tunnels. It also comes with a toy hammer that's used to fling items on seesaws. Found in Booster's Bigtop. *Cobra Mask - a mask that lets you talk to snakes hiding in holes. They usually contain useful info. Found in Jungle of the Apes. *Wolf Mask - turns you into a wolf. You can use your senses to see in dark areas and also track down any scents you find. You can also make dangerous leaps. Found in Holoska Snowfields. *Slag's Mask - turns you into Captain Slag; you'll be able to sneak by pirates, push and lift heavy objects, and perform pirate jigs to open certain gates. This form also lets you walk through flames, but if you stay in flames too long, your temperature will rise and your body will explode. Found in Slag's Fleet. *All-Night Mask - a mask that lets you stay awake indefinitely and not get sleepy. Found in Land of Wind and Shade. *Don Gero's Mask - a mask that allows you to talk to frogs and bring them back to Rainier Narboneta. Found in Carnivilia. *Hidden Leaf Headband - turns you into a ninja; you can move quicker, read Japanese, and perform stealth maneuvers. Found in Hidden Passe. *Garo Mask - allows you to summon the Garo in DunBroch Ruins. When you defeat a Garo, they will give you a small hint. This mask is needed to get further into DunBroch Ruins. Found in Carnivilia; Dr. Facilier's Fortune-Telling Tent. *Giant's Mask - allows you to grow into a towering giant. Can only be used after finding a Rumble Ball. As a giant, you can stomp on all enemies, and carry tasks that require a giant's size. Found in the Ruined Catacombs. *Rain Mask - allows you to do a raindance and make it rain over the area. Found in Slag's Fleet. *Snorkel Mask - allows you to survive longer underwater. Found in Carnivilia, Lenny Whitby's dunk tank. *Fierce Deity Mask - turns you into the Fierce Deity; you'll be swift and nearly invincible, and can launch powerful sword beams. Can only be used in Boss Rooms, and required to defeat Majora's last phase. Found in Land of Living Dead's Fairy Fountain. Other Basic Moves *Youth Roll - simple rolling action that allows you to knock certain things down, when rolled into the wall or object its on. *Wall Jump - maneuver that lets you kick between parallel sets of walls. *Ledge Grab - allows you to hang on to a ledge and climb your way across. You can use your sword while on a ledge to attack enemies. *Swinging - as the name implies, you can swing your way across ropes or other similar objects. Quest Items *Dungeon Map - one found in each dungeon; gives you a map of the dungeon. *Compass - one found in each dungeon; marks locations of chests and other collectables in the dungeon. *Boss Key - one found in each dungeon; gives you entry into the Boss Room. *Small Key - keys that let you open locked doors; can only be used in their respective dungeons. *Heart Pieces - Blue Hearts that are hidden in certain locations. Each four will grant Cheren a Heart Container, meaning 4 extra HP. **Heart Containers - whole Heart Containers are dropped by each boss defeated. Characters *'Cheren Uno' *Miyuki Crystal *Happy Mask Man *Panini Drilovsky *Nebula D. Winkiebottom *Aurora Uno *Percival Tachyon (cameo) *Majora *Captain Slag *Benedict Uno (Hyrule and Termina) *Harry Uno *Melissa Gilligan *Kellie Beatles *Thomas Drilovsky *Celeste Stork *Truman Kirman *Sackboy *Merida DunBroch Crossovers *''Codename: Kids Next Door'' (main universe and some characters) *''Legend of Zelda'' (features Majora, Mask Man, and others) *''Homestuck'' (in-universe; features Vriska Serket) *''Ratchet & Clank'' (features Zoni, Captain Slag and crew) *''Pokémon'' (features Kyurem and Midna) *''Naruto'' (Land of Fire; features cast) *''Tarzan'' (Jungle of the Apes; features main cast) *''Super Mario'' (features Booster and enemies) *''Princess and the Frog'' (features Dr. Facilier) *''LittleBigPlanet'' (features Sackboy) *''Alpha and Omega'' (Holoska; features main cast) *''Brave'' (DunBroch Kingdom; features Merida and main cast) *''Wreck-It Ralph'' (features Vanellope, King Candy, and Turbo) Locations *Realm of Shadows (prologue) *'Miyuki's House' *'Sector N Treehouse' *KND Moonbase *Mysterious Underground *'Uno Household' *'New GKND H.Q.' *Dimensional Byway Termina Dimension *'Alternate Sector V Treehouse' *'Alternate KND Moonbase' *Jungle of the Apes **'High Jungle' **'Empty Treeland' **Jungle Temple *Carnivilia **'Booster's Bigtop' **'Booster Tower' **Grand Bigtop *Holoska **'Wolves' Mainland' **Frosty Citadel *Tortuga Island **'Slag's Fleet' **'Tortuga Backpass' **'Groggy Whale' **'Cursed Hillside' **Pirates' Grotto *Land of Fire **'Hidden Leaf Village' **'Naka Shrine' **Sarutobi Tower *DunBroch Ruins **'DunBroch Castle' **'The Ruined Catacombs' **Heavenly Ruin Alternian Lands *Kingdom of Light *Land of Wind and Shade *Land of Frost and Frogs *Land of Maps and Treasure *Land of Crypts and Helium *'Kingdom of Darkness/Derse' *Land of Living Dead Music Soundtrack *"Endless Possibilities" by Jaret Reddick - Intro *"Majora's Theme" from Zelda: Majora's Mask - Majora's Theme *"Got Item" from Zelda: Majora's Mask - got an Item *"Got Mask" from Zelda: Majora's Mask - collected a Mask *"Cave Theme" from Zelda: Majora's Mask - Mysterious Underground *"Clank and the Zoni" from Ratchet: Tools of Destruction - Kingdom of Light *"Song of Healing" from Majora's Mask *"Song of Healing Memories" from Majora's Mask - Flashback *"FunkyBoard 1" from Rayman 3 - Dimensional Byway *"Starship Phoenix" from Ratchet: Up Your Arsenal - KND Moonbase *"Shy Guy Jungle" from Paper Mario: Sticker Star - Jungle of the Apes *"Zolar Forest" from Ratchet: A Crack In Time - High Jungle *"Fairy Fountain" from Majora's Mask - Fairy Fountain *"Woodfall Temple" from Zelda: Majora's Mask - Jungle Temple *"Mini-Boss" from Zelda: Majora's Mask - Mini-Boss Battle *"Stagnox Battle" from Zelda: Spirit Tracks - Mukak Battle *"Giants' Theme" from Majora's Mask - Giants' Theme *"Gummi Ship" from Kingdom Hearts - Aerial Defense 2 *"The Fun Fair" from Kingdom Hearts: Dream Drop Distance - Carnivilia *"Land of Wind and Shade" from Homestuck - Land of Wind and Shade *"Kaepora's Theme" from Majora's Mask - Kaepora Gaebora *"Song of Soaring" from Majora's Mask *"Specter Circus" from Ape Escape - Booster's Playground *"Booster Tower" from Mario RPG - Booster Tower *"Carnival's Opening Parade" - Original Song *"Witchyworld" from Banjo-Tooie - Grand Bigtop *"Spider's Theme" from Donkey Kong 64 - Princess Gohma *"Mr. Patch" from Banjo-Tooie - Puppo Battle *"Sky Troops" from Shadow the Hedgehog - Aerial Defense 3 *"Summit Beyond the Clouds" from Rayman 3 - Holoska Snowfield *"Memory" from Super Paper Mario - Chat Session *"Holoska Hub Day" from Sonic Unleashed - Holoska Village *"Howls of Nights" - Original Song *"Icy Citadel" from Spyro: A Hero's Tail - Frosty Citadel *"Dark Pit's Theme" from Kid Icarus: Uprising - Nerehc's Theme *"Moldarach/Koloktos" from Zelda: Skyward Sword - Kyurem Battle *"Pirates' Fortress (Orchestrated)" from Majora's Mask - Slag's Fleet *"Captain Slag Battle" from Ratchet: Tools of Destruction - Slag/Father Battle *"Nights of the Cursed" from Kingdom Hearts II - Land of Maps and Treasure/Cursed Hillside *"Pirate Base Themes" from Ratchet: Tools of Destruction - Tortuga Backpass *"Merry-Go-Round" from Mario 64 - Pirate Radio *"Pirate Party" from Pirates: Dead Man's Chest - Groggy Whale *"Hoist the Colors" from Pirates: At World's End (Remix) *"Crystal Caves" from Donkey Kong 64 - Pirates' Grotto *"Lord Woo Fak Fak" from Banjo-Tooie - Eelion Battle *"Kung-Fu Alley 1" from Ape Escape 3 - Hidden Passe *"Land of Crypts and Helium" from Homestuck - Land of Crypts and Helium *"Sacred Grove" from Zelda: Twilight Princess - Lost Woods *"Shadow Temple" from Zelda: Ocarina of Time - Naka Shrine *"Dragon Road Night" from Sonic Unleashed - Sarutobi Tower *"Church Theme" from Banjo-Kazooie - Mozand Battle *"Seer: Descend" from Homestuck - Giftalot Castle *"Little Girl" from Kid Icarus: Uprising - DunBroch Ruins *"Magnus' Theme" from Kid Icarus: Uprising - DunBroch War *"Blarg Space Station" from Ratchet & Clank - Kingdom of Darkness *"Eldin Eruption" from Zelda: Skyward Sword - Sneak Through DunBroch Castle *"Koume & Kotake" from Majora's Mask - Witch's Cottage *"Sandship" from Zelda: Skyward Sword - Ruined Catacombs *"Stone Tower" from Majora's Mask - Heavenly Ruin *"Stone Tower Inverted" from Majora's Mask - Heavenly Ruin Past *"Boss Theme" from Rayman 2 - Stalgod Battle *"Moon Base 1" from Ape Escape 2 - Majora's Moonbase *"Nowhere to Run" from Rayman Origins - Land of Living Dead *"Majora's Mask Battle" from Majora's Mask - Majora Battle 1 *"Majora's Incarnation" from Majora's Mask - Majora Battle 2 *"Majora's Wrath" from Majora's Mask - Majora Battle 3 *"Showtime" from Homestuck - Zanifr Mimchi Battle *"Can't Escape, Fight!" from One Piece - Majora Defeated *"Gold and Oden" from One Piece - Epilogue Voicing Cast *'Sharon Mann' as Cheren Uno, Nerehc Onu, and Harry Uno. *'Jennifer Hale' as Panini Drilovsky. *'Melissa Fahn' as Miyuki Crystal. *'MaKayla Rogers' as MaKayla King. *'Rachael MacFarlane' as Rachel Uno, Aurora Uno, Arorua Onu, and Lehcar EiznekCm. *'Matt Levin' as Thomas Drilovsky and Francis Drilovsky. *'Robin Atkin Downes' as Captain Slag. *'Wally Wingert' as Rusty Pete. *'Lauren Tom' as Kellie Beatles, Lola Stork, Celeste Stork, and Terezi Pyrope. *'Mark Hamill' as Majora. *'Ahmed Best' as Gekko. *'Chopper Bernet' as Karkat Vantas. *'Kari Wahlgren' as Vriska Serket. Trivia *This story is the equivalent to Operation: ANCESTOR from the First Series, as the main crossover is Zelda, the main villain is a demon from Zelda, and the protagonist is an Uno. *This is the third-longest story in the Gameverse, behind Legend of the Eight Firstborn and Seven Lights. **Chapter 21 of this story is the 2nd-longest chapter in the Gameverse, behind Ch. 84 of Firstborn. *Gamewizard based the Bananarang off Ape Escape 2's Bananarang, but he didn't realize it actually shared the same name. *One of Cheren's abilities is a Stealth Kill. This attack would appear in Zelda: Breath of the Wild, which came out 4 years after this story. *While writing MASKED, Gamewizard managed to watch the entirety of the One Piece anime series. Coincidentally, while writing NECSUS a year later, he watched the whole Naruto series. Category:Stories Category:Gamewizard2008's Pages Category:Nextgen Series Category:Character Intros Category:Viridi Saga